inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sore Wa Himitsu 〜Da!
'Sore Wa Himitsu ~Da!' is a one-shot written by HirotoObsessedFangirlXD~ Man, it's been ages since I've written a one-shot!! Well, it's been ages since I've written anything at all! Sorry for not updating, minna-san! Exams, homework, and graduation is getting in the way! Anyway, this is a Loretta (me) ♥ Ryuuji (AidenFubuki) And, it's written for Ai-kun, as a present~ :) Enjoy, minna~!! (By the way the title translates to 'It's A Secret~!') Sore Wa Himitsu ~Da! "Ryuuji!" Hitomiko called out, turning her head from the vegetables she was cutting to the lounge door "Hai?" Ryuuji replied, appearing suddenly at the door in a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and navy-blue joggers "Could you please go to the store to get some groceries for me?" Hitomiko asked, dropping some cabbage into a saucepan "We're pretty low on bread and milk" "Kay!" Ryuuji replied, smiling brightly He ran outside, pulling his black-and-blue trainers on, as tried to run in the awkward position he was in. "Bread, butter, milk, eggs, juice..." Ryuuji chanted, repeating it over and over to try to remember the list He dodged around the cars that occupied the almost-empty street, running headlong to the store at the end of the street. He finally reached the store, and ran inside. Ryuuji expected to see the usual lazy young man at the counter, but instead there was a bright and cheerful teenage girl. Ryuuji couldn't believe it, it was - "Loretta?!" he screamed in shock, gaping at the cyan-haired girl sat at the counter "Ya, Ryuu-kun~" she smiled, waving happily "Wh-what are you doing here..?" he asked, still staring at her "Sore wa himitsu ~da!" Loretta giggled, smiling brightly "Um..okay?" Ryuuji replied suspiciously, beginning to walk towards the 'DAIRY' section Later... Ryuuji yawned widely, stretching his arms out. This walk seemed shorter on the way here... The street was gradually emptying of the usual cars, as the owners returned to drive their friends or families home. Ryuuji smiled softly "I wonder what Loretta's doing right now..." Well, unbeknownsed to him - at that moment, Loretta was walking almost right behind him, preparing to 'abduct' him. She giggled silently, watching the dreamy boy wander happily through the sakura-strewn road. "Now...!" Loretta whispered, jumping forward and grabbing Ryuuji by the arm "Whaa?!" Ryuuji yelled in shock, staring open-mouthed at his attacker "L-Loretta! Wh-what are you...?" "Sore wa himitsu ~da!" Loretta repeated, running somewhere, and dragging Ryuuji along by his wrist. A little later, at an unknown location... "Loretta, where are we going?" Ryuuji asked, looking around as Loretta continued to drag him through a pretty sakura-strewn, modern street "Sore wa himitsu ~da!" Loretta smiled, for the third time that day. She turned another corner, then stopped "Where are we-" Ryuuji stopped as he realized himself "THE AMUSEMENT PARK?!?!" "Yep~!" Loretta smiled, nodding happily and releasing Ryuuji "Wh-why did you bring me here...?" Ryuuji asked, looking around "Sore wa himitsu ~da!" Loretta giggled, grabbing his arm again and leading him further into the park. Ryuuji gaped, wide-eyed, as he realized where they were now. The pair were in line for the Ferris Wheel~!! "L-Loretta..." Ryuuji started, but stopped as he was pulled into one of the carriages whatever those Ferris-Wheel-seats are called! XD He looked at the girl, and noticed she wasn't making eye-contact, and she was....blushing?! "Ryuuji-kun" she said suddenly, turning to him "Yea-" Ryuuji was silenced when Loretta suddenly kissed him! After a few second, she released, blushing heaily "Wh-why'd you do that?" Ryuuji asked in shock, blushing brightly too. Loretta giggled. "Sore wa himitsu ~da!" The End~! Thanks for reading, minna! I hope you guys (especially Aiden) enjoyed~!! Please comment~!! -^.^- 生活は容易ではありませんが、それは価値がある。 16:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Chu~♥